Vampire Awakening
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: [EdxEnvy]Envy disappears for awhile, when he suddenly shows up. Ed has had a crush on Envy for a while. But when he comes back after missing for 3 years, he has a few surprises. Yaoi! Language!
1. Surprises

**_Hey there guys! Um, this is just something i came up with. I got really bored in health class so i began writing._**

**_This is just a OneShot. That is unless I get a lot of reviews that tell me i should do otherwize._**

**_Envy's a vampire. Alchemy does not exsist and Ed has his limbs! Alright._**

**_Here we go!_**

**_EdxEnvy

* * *

_**

A vampire lurked outside the window of an old victiorian house. He smiled wickedly when he saw a golden haired figure sleeping on the couch, book lying over his chest. With unbelievable speed and grace, the vampire opened the front door of the house. The vampire looked around the lower level of the house to make sure there weren't any servants awake. He quickly walked over to the sleeping boy and removed the book that had been place on his chest. The dark creature slowly climbed on top of the sleeping boy, and stradled his waist. This made the boy stir in his sleep, but moved so that the vampire had better access to his neck. The vampire smiled, and stroked same golden bangs out of the boys eyes. The vampire's dark long hair covered his face as he bent down and sunk his teeth into the boy's neck.

The boy's eyes shot open. He tried sitting up but found that impossible. The boy, became extremelly scared when he felt blood run down to the back of his neck. The dark demon began licking the blood off of his neck. The boy tried to scream but couldn't find his voice. The golden haired boy felt light-headed and weak. The vampire sat up placing his hands on either side of the now shaking boy. The frightened boy moved his hands to cover his neck trying to hide it from the long haired figure on top of him. The vampire laughed.

"Long time no see. Geez, Edward. I didn't know you were so easily frightened!"

The frightened boy's, now known as Edward, eyes became feirce and angry.

"Envy! You bastard! What the hell are you doing!" Edward growled. Envy just gave him an evil smirk.

"I just thought I'd introduce you to my new way of life! I figured you'd enjoy it just as much as I do and now we can be with each forever!" Envy snuggled his head into Ed's neck, which was still being covered by his hands. "I missed you! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been. How long now?" Ed closed his eyes and snuggled against Envy.

"Three years? Wow. Oh yeah and by the way..." Envy lowered his voice and moved his mouth closed to Ed's ear. "...you're going to die." Ed's eyes became wide again. Envy sat up and began rubbing his hands up and down Ed's chest. Ed made no movement to stop him. The vampire stopped fingering patterns on the boy's chest and leaned on his hands, putting his elbows on either side of the blond. "I really missed you." Envy gave Ed a small but tender kiss on the lips. Envy pulled away and stood up, leaving Ed to lie weak and confused on the couch.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow at midnight. Be waiting at the window over there for me." Envy pointed to the window behind him. "Make sure to be awake. And I'll say right now. Tomorrow is going to suck for you." He winked, even though Ed couldn't see it, it was so dark in there, and left. It looked like he just disappeared, he moved so quickly. Ed wondered why Envy was suddenly back.

Envy had left the small town that they lived in, in search of something better. Ed had never told Envy about the crush he had on the long haired man. Envy is a few years older than himself, but liked him none-the-less.

With thoughts about Envy and why his deck was bothering him so much, he fell asleep, clutching his neck.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nii-san! Nii-san! What's the matter with you!" Ed woke up to find his younger brother crouching down next to the couch. Al was shaking and screaming at Ed, trying to wake him up. "Nii-san! You have blood on your neck!" Ed slowly began to open his eyes but found that painful whenever his eyes met the sunlight coming through the window.

"Ah! Al, could you shut the blinds for me?"

"Ah, um, alright." Alphonse got up and closed the curtians over the big window. "What's wrong, Nii-san?"

"Nothing, I just had a strange dream last night. And now..." Ed slowly sat up, but quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Alphonse ran after him, but Edward slammed the door in his younger brothers face. Ed sat in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes, throwing up. When he finally came out, he was weak and shakey. He didn't stay out of the bathroom long before he ran back into it, throwing up again. Ed took a shower and felt a little better but now his head was throbbing. When the blond got out of the shower he examined his neck. He managed to get all the blood off in the shower, but when he looked at his neck, he expected to see two puncture wounds. Instead he found what looked like the smallest and lightest bruise ever. He ran a hand over his neck. It was a little painful, but the slightest pain in his neck made him feel like he was going to vomit again. Ed slowly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, feeling extremelly nausious and has a throbbing headache.

Ed walked upstairs, holding his stomach, up to his room. _Damnit! Envy was right. Today really does suck_. Ed thought gravely. The blond walked up to his room, but not beforing stopping at what would be his parents bedroom. Ed's mother died of a plague that had been going around, and after she died, their father left them and died in battle, leaving the two young boys the rights to the house. The boys were 8 and 9, they had no idea what to do, but they've been living in that house alone with just the few servants for 8 years.

Sighing, Ed contuined to walk to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw one of the servants in there, tiding up. "Oh hello, Iris."

"Ah, Hello. Master Edward. Master Alphonse told me that you weren't feeling well, so I brought you a cold cloth for your head. I hope that's alright." Iris said, bowing. Ed shook his hand in responce.

"I thought I told you not to call me or Al 'master'!" Ed laughed. But quickly regretted it when his stomach gave another lurch. Ed gagged, but held it back. Ed bent over holding his stomach.

"Master Ed, are you alright!" Iris said startled. Ed shook his hand out again to stop her.

"I-I'll be fine. I just need some rest is all..." Ed felt weaker than he had ever felt before in his life._ Wait, what was it that Envy said? "You're going to die."? What did that mean? Maybe I'm just making all this up in my head. Maybe Envy never did come back last night and it was just a weird dream I had..._ Edward thought, before he stopped thinking and ran to his closests garbage can and began to throw up again. Ed leaned his head against the rim of his garbage can for a couple of minutes. _'Damnit Envy. What the hell did you do to me!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed woke up around 11:15 feeling better. His headache wasn't as bad and he didn't feel nausious, but he felt exhausted. Slowly, as not to strain himself, he got up and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen only to find his younger brother, sleeping with his head on the table. The older boy nudged his younger brother.

"Al! What are you doing?" Al sat up and stretched.

"Huh? Hm?" Al said, not even bothering to open his eyes. Ed chuckled.

"Al, what were you doing sleeping at the table?" Ed asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Uh, I was waiting for you to wake up. Nii-san! Are you alright!" Edward turned around and looked in surprise at his younger brother.

"What is it Al?"

"You're deathly pale!" Al stood up and went to walk over to his brother. Ed knocked the hand away that Al meant to put up to Ed's forhead.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. You should go to bed, Alphonse." Ed said, turning around and walking over to the sink, fulling his glass with cold water.

"Um, okay. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Honestly, don't worry about me." Ed said with a weak smile.

"Alright. Good night, Nii-san." Alphonse went to walk away, but before he could get two steps away, he felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders. "Ni-Nii-san?"

"Good night Al. I love you."

"Good night, Nii-san." Al said, unfolding Ed's arms and walking upstairs. Ed felt like he had to say it just once. Just to say that he loved his little brother. Al had always been with him, forever. And after tonight, he had a strange feeling that he could never call this place 'home' again.

**XZXZXXZXXXXZXZXXZZXXZXZ**

At midnight, Ed sat on the window seal of the big window that looked out into the front yard. He waited for Envy to show up and explain what the hell was going on with him. Ed was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear someone come up behind him.

"Boo!" Envy said in Ed ear. Ed almost yelled but the dark creature covered his mouth to quiet him. Ed turned around and looked Envy in the face. Envy smiled evilly.

"Are you ready for me to tell you how you'll be living the rest of your life?" Envy said, taking a step back and holding a hand out to Edward. The blond eyed his hand cautiously, but took it. Envys grin grew wider.

_**

* * *

Well, there ya go. This is a oneshot. But if the people demand it, I will make another chapter for the hell of it. heh... this had to be one of the worst things i've ever writen, oh well. Review and tell me what you think. I know it's REALLY weird but yeah. Vampires are cool! yup. alright. Thanks**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Kill

**Here ya go! I've writen another chapter for the few who reviewed! If you have any questions review! thanks!

* * *

**

Edward had followed Envy down their backyard and into the woods. They walked in silence. Edward was weak and was becoming uncomfortable.

"Envy…" The shorter boy said. Stopping in his tracks, Envy turned around and looked at the blond with interest. Edward blushed under the taller mans gaze.

"Um, I was just wondering where we're going and what the hell you did to me." His voice was uneasy. Envy gave him a dark smile. His long hair covered most of his face giving him a sinister look.

"I've made you into something that will let you live forever."

"B-But, last night you told me I was going to die?" Envy walked up to Edward who took a step back. Envy grabbed Ed's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Ed gazed into Envy's pale, lifeless eyes.

"Envy, what the hell happened to you? To me? Tell me what's going on." Ed demanded, taking a hold of Envy's wrists. Envy sighed and shook his head. "Tell me! I have a right to kn-!" Ed was cut off when he suddenly broke away from Envy and ran behind a tree, throwing up. Slowly, Ed walked up behind the tree Ed was crouching behind.

"You're dying." The darker man said in an emotionless voice.

"So…so this is what dying feels like, huh?" Ed said sarcastically, but weak. Envy chuckled when Ed started throwing up again. Envy flipped his long hair behind his shoulder and knelt down next to the weak boy.

"Last night, when I bit your neck, I gave you something, oh… I guess you could call it a virus if you want. It's kind of like that. When you get infected with it, it never goes away. The only way it does go away is if you die. Ha ha, that's not to likely though." Ed stood up using the tree as support.

"So what you're saying is that, I'm dying right now, but yet it's not easy to die at all? You aren't making any sense, Envy." Ed's voice was shaky, but he stood up and took a few steps before stumbling, having Envy catch him before he fell.

"Basically."

They continued to walk further down the dirt path. Deeper and deeper they went into the wood. Edward didn't know where they were. It was dark and he was tired. Envy sighed.

"You human body is dying. You're new body and life will be born tonight." The blond stared at the taller man in astonishment. Ed was scared and confused, but curious all the same. Ed let go of Envy, falling to the ground. He began to vomit again. Envy knelt down beside ed, pushing some hair out of his pale face.

"I made you a vampire like myself is all." His voice was rather serious. Envy heard soft sobs. He noticed that the boy's small frame was shaking. Tears began to fall to his knees.

"I'll start from the beginning." Envy sat down on the damp ground. "When I still live in this little town of Whitehall, I was very reckless. I wanted to be noticed. Nobody every liked me. They thought I was cursed, and hopeless. Most people wouldn't even look at me. Everyone thought something bad about me. Everyone. Even your younger brother who loves everything a little too much, and you." Ed still hadn't looked up from where his tears had landed.

"My mother and older brother died from the plague, so it was just me and my father. I never told anyone this, but my father used to rape me. That's why I ran off. I went to stay with you for a few nights. Do you remember that?" Ed nodded. "I couldn't stay in that house. There was to much 'love' there. It was a strange feeling for me. I ran off. Not knowing what would happen next. When I met someone. And that's how I become this. Through that 'someone'." Envy sighed, recalling the memory of becoming what he is today.

Ed swallowed hard and said, "Then why did you come back? Why me?"

"Because," Envy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist, trying to comfort him. "Because I wanted to be with you. There's something about you that I can't shake. You're smart, nice, rich, and over all you're good-looking. You were the one person I knew would like to live forever, trying to fulfill your life. I always thought that you were so generous, so that you could do something to fulfill your life." Ed's brilliant eyes met Envy's empty ones. Envy stroked Ed's arm. The blond started to become uncomfortable under his gaze and turned away.

"Come on." Envy said, standing up and pulling Ed with him. Ed didn't move.

"I-I can't move my legs. I feel so weak." Ed admitted shamefully. Envy looked at Ed and thought. The dark man bent down and picked Ed up bridal style.

Ed was about to protest but was cut off. "We need to go. If you can't walk then you are really dying." Envy moved so fast that Ed couldn't keep up with his movements. He tried to watch the trees as they went by, but Envy's speed was incredible. Envy stopped a few minutes later when they reached a small cemetery.

"We're going to where I've been sleeping. We have to share a coffin." Envy said thoughtfully.

Ed looked worried. "C-coffin!"

"Yeah, the mausoleum over there is where it's at." Envy nodded his head towards the stone building. Envy opened the door for Edward and stepped in, but Envy stayed out.

"Are you coming in?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'll be back in a little bit. Don't fall asleep." He began to close the door but Edward stopped it.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill." He smirked and closed the door. Leaving Ed in a dark, small building.

**

* * *

Short it's so short! I had to write it really quickly while i was at my dad's! Gomen!**


End file.
